When you Just Weed a Wonderfully Fun Filed Laugh
by Alex2cool2
Summary: A collection of the crack fics that I have written over the months. Taken from some funny commericals and news journals. Please, with a bright red Romano on top Review! ( Its for my sanity)
1. Chapter 1

America was having a nice day so far. Remember kiddies don't get your hopes up at pm.

America was at his ridiculously long table, since the states are out he is actually eating his favorite food burgers.

Then out of nowhere, Rhode island, Massachusetts, Nevada,Oregon and Washington state walk in. All of them on a giant skateboard screaming

"**Dey See Us Rollin, Dey Hatin, Patrollin', Controllig', and they caught us riding dirty!"over and over again.**

America got up asked them what they were on and Massachusetts soon said "Weeeeeeeedddd~~~~~~~". America soon pushed them off the skateboard and stole their stash. To ride into the sky , as he was majorly high in 15 minutes. Thus, Americas day is now spectacular.

* * *

I do not own Hetalia, or Chamillionare's Riding dirty, also i do not own any weed. I do however own this chocolate bar and caffeinated Pepsi.

And, that children is the perfect form of a bedtime story Good night!


	2. Chapter 2

**I wrote this at one am when i was sleep deprived and i had so much caffene in my systen I was yelling about how America Fucked my ancestors up. oh yeah this is the unedited version, so it a little less crackish...**

**Yeah some typical Native American bullshit. Warnings : A lot of cursing I curse like a Romano!**

**Me: Tony! Do the honors!**

**Tony: Alex2cool2 does not own Hetalia she does however own this fanfic**

**ME: :D Dafaq, I knew that you can talk english!**

**Tony: Bitch**

* * *

How Prusssia broke the universe  
#1- How prussia created world peace

America was bored and decided to ask Italy a question " Did you ever want to thank the person who invented pasta?". Italy soon suprized soon did an amazing thing...He opened his eyes. America a little shocked that he was able to open both of Italy's eyes soon said turning to Canada " Hey did you ever want to thank the person who invented pancakes". Canada suprized he was noticed soon said " Do you, want to thank the person who invented hamburgers?". Within 20 minutes the world meeting was full of noise as the whole world soon wanted to try to thank the person who invented their favorite things.  
Even Germany was breaking protocall asking Austria did he ever want to thnak the person who invented the piano. Everyone was talking ( Even Germany was talking! ). Prussia however was expecting to walk into chaos , but he never expected this so , he decided to break the universe by yelling. Prussia soon coughed inhis throat do a grunt and soon yelled "WILL EVERYBODY SHUT UPPPPP! AS YOU ALL KNOW I AM AWESOME SO I AM YELLING AT ALL OF YOU DUMKOFFS!" The whole world was in shock. Tables flipped, America started to cry under the chair , all of the spanish speaking countries ( including spain ) yelled "Devil!", Russia pulled out his pipe and yelled "Help meeeeeeeee". Hungary threw her frying pan and this was the one time he went and smacked away , not even looking at it. Causing even more screaming and it caused Hungary and Poland to hide under the started to mutter all the notes in order to Chopin. Germany wimpered, causing, Seborga, N Italy, , and Monaco, do soon cry and scream mortified. France for once said " I'm sorry for all the things I did to you Angeleterre", Causing England to scream " We are all going to die!" and threw a chair at prussia, which called Sealand to say " If we are all going to die will you finally recongise me a a country Jerkland?". And england said " yes ". While Sealand was happy, the chair which england threw at him didnt even touch him as it stopped aprublty in the air 1ft in front of Prussia. Causing Canada to scream louder than America " Kumajariuu!". Causing America to yell " I'm sorry bro!".By now 3 minutes has elapsed and Germany was crying behind both of the Italy's and he was rapidly retreating. Spain finally recoverd and soon said "Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh" holding his Axe in a fetal position and he was hugging it. Romania was laughing at Hungary and Prussia soon said " I guess ze awesome me broke the universe again , is that right gott?" Everyone was staring at him wondering why he was waiting for a responce when all of a sudden a little image popped up and said " Woah finally something new bro, I was waiting for centuries!" Causing England to yell " AM I CHATOLIC OF PROTESTANT!" Scotland to say " I need to repent , I fucked a sheep ". Caused , , America, Canada and Cuba to say " Praise the lorrrddd!" LIke a black woman in church. Prussia soon laughed and started a conversation with god causing all the wprld to say in his presence " SO THATS WHY THE FUCKER CANT DIE YET!" Causing Prussia to stand up ask god for a certain stick and soon walked up to Germany and he squatted down and soon said " Now , now broder, I wasnt yelling at you , you can come out now, its okay. He soon held the stick in front of him and soon said "Come to mein stici friend, come to mein stici friend..." After a few minutes Germany returned and snatched the stick away holding in in a fetal position and said " Mein sticky friend mein sticky friend" which caused Romano to say " Ha the potato bastard broke and now the other potato bastard is broken". In a split second a majority of the counrries were laughing and then " WHOOOOO THE HELL IS LAUGHING! IT IS NOTTT FUNNY I JUST BROKE THE UNIVERSE!" Prussia yelled. Causing the rest of the world not broken down to run their reletives , for once all of south America soon ran to spain and Portugal asking for protection please... Spain and Portugal was however holding their Axes' mummoring "mama, mama, papa, papa" I a little sing song order. China walked in and yelled "What the hel aru!" As he soon noticed god around prussia and all of the countries in panic modes. Hong Kong, holding a match and firework soon said " P... Prussia bro...bro..broke. .and.. .hhe..yelled at everyone like Germany, but scarier" China soon turned and saw Japan In a fetal position holding his sword like how a little girl holds their doll. This caused China to throw his wok. In perfect aim the wok flew across the room and prussia soon placed 1 finger up, the wok stopped and rested quietly on the floor. Causing the whole world to scream in mortal terror " Korea yelled ANIKI! ANIKI!" But was to late. The ancient was on the floor in a fetal position saying "aru,aru,aru,aru,aru,aru,aru,aru,aru,aru,aru,aru,a ru,aru,aru,aru,aru,aru,aru,aru,aru,aru,aru, AIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-aru". Soon doing a crazy spasm of kung fu awesomeness. Scaring the crap out of the Aisan countries causing Korea and Japan, ( Who were in the clocest vicinity to china ) to piss their , Romania and norway were all in a corner muttering random spells when God soon came and yelled " NOW WHAT HAVE I TOLE YOU THREE ABOUT SUMMONING THE DEVIL YOURE DOING IT WRONG!DONT USE A A MAGIC CIRCLE NEXT TIME USE A SATANIC ONE NEXT!" Causing all of them to scream in terror as Wales, Scotland and all the rest of england's brothers soon piss their pants at the sight. Prussia soon bored so said " Hey gott want to get a beer". God soon replied saying " Sure, why not dude,". As Prussia soon stod up on a table with god next to him as he yelled " ICH BIN DAS PLUESEN " as the both teleported in extreme awesomeness causing even more countries to freak out. leaving every country in the world mortifed as they all came to one conclusion ' that motherfucker really is awesome, no he's awesome because he can have a beer with god!" leaving all of them mortified and crying for 1 whole month when Prussia soon walked back in with all of their bosses with well over 2000 therapists as they soon saw america and Canada holding guns saying delusionslly " We're going to see mom do you wanna come?" They asked All of North and South America. Canada mysteriously in only a hockey mask, a plad shrit and underwear and america only in socks, a shrit and a cowboy hat talking delusionally to the mexico twins and other South American countries. Greace and Turkey was shaking their booties as Japan was having his head being hit on the table like a drum, while Austria is muttering the time for 16th notes. Poland was dressed like a guy and Russia was asking for Belearus to become one with him, ( with her happily accepting). She got up and thanked prussia, offering to make him a country again. Spain and Portugal were being Axe gurus, balancing on their axes with one foot, on the handle end. Seborga, , and Monaco, were all wearing black with Romano and Venizano leading the way holding pistols and cursing in italian mummoring that " one of you bastards owe a debt" which Venizano soon said it was Peru , leading the mafia to walk to the poor south american country. Peru was just happening to pretend he was a guiena pig and was chomping on a table. Scotland stole New Zealand's sheep and was proceding to marry it. England, Romania and Norway, were walking yelling " WELCOME TO THE 31ST MOTHERFUCKING HUNGERGAMES!" with England odddly holding a bow, Norway with a spear and romania bearing his fang. Litchenstein was holding a gun and asking Swisterland, who is oddly only wearing a jacket saying " are you okay brother?" to France. Who was just happening to not even try to be flirtatous with the edges of the universe trying to consume him. Kuma was riding one of poland's ponies saying "polar bear army BIATCH!" with a cigar in his hand. The therapists looking at this soon said " FUCK THIS SHIT WE ARE NOT DOING THIS SHIT! WE DONT CARE ALL THESE PEOPLE HAVE CENTURIES OF ISSUE JUST LET THERE BE CONSTANT WORLD PEACE AND LETS GO!". With all 2000 of the theraputic army to run out of the conference hall. Leaving Prussia to say " That's why I can't have a boss, cause if i do this happens" Guestering to the world as the world leaders soon asked him to do this more often because there has be complete and uttter world peace for 1 month. Leaving prussia to say " Kesesesesesesese I just won a nobel peace prize didnt i and all of the world leaders soon said " We are giving you the credit for creating world peace and AWESOMENESS!" - But Prussia already had credit for the latter. So Prussia got up and yelled " SUCK IT LOSERS!" . Before he noticed Germany was acting like a dog...


	3. Chapter 3

Before the world meeting there was the meeting of the Americas. All of north and South America and their kids were in the room talking about some important N and S american problems. Like EXtreme weather ( You think General winter is bad Bitch Please! America has tornadoes and shit that will make you crap your pants DAILY). Then Americas phone rang... On the worst song to ever play in front of the Americas.

* * *

1 hr later

All of the many latino nations were partying, but the room was supposed to have the world meeting later. As England opened the Doors he frose and saw. 2 mexican-American boys yelling " Mama! Papa!" As America and Mexico were cursing out Brazil and Chile 2 New Yorkers, 2 Californans, and 2 Girls from florida Screaming " U go down like New York City we never sleep, wild like Los Angeles i never see, hitter than Miami I feel the heat..." As the rest of the hundreds of people sing " Ohhhhhhh INTERNATIONAL LOVE! OHHHHHHHH INTERNATIONAL LOVE!"

Lets just say that was the epic est party that 3/4 of the world was never invited to.

* * *

Afterwards , America was sliced in half by Texas' Abuelo who is Spain. While Romano committed Murder on Mexico after realizing that Nevada is his... " You MOTHERFUCKING HOAR!" * Mexico is shot by le Italien*. England passed out after being called 'Grandpa' By America's only biological kids , Texas. Japan sees a very familiar Hawaiian and after asking the small boy when is his birthday and he says " June 10 , 1959". He screams and yells " You are Lilo's son!". And immediately faceplams as Hawaii soon says " You're the guy that attacked makuahine* !... So you're my papa?". Japan soon picked the kid up and started to show the small boy to China who yelled "Kawaii-aru". The boy however soon said " So are you my Kuku*?". China said " Waaa-aru?!" The boy soon said "grandpa?" making China abruptly pass out. Japan said "good boy" patting the small boy's head.

There was some epic French vs English bashing and it ended with Prussia explaining Pennsylvania to Germany. And America and Canada asking for mass child support. Thus, this is why Pitbull is forever banned from world meetings.

**A/N- i do not own Hetalia or Pitbull ( If i did Hawaii would be related to Japan) making 1 hell of a plot twist.**


End file.
